


Water Conservation Methods

by Make__Shift



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirty!Connor, He knows what he wants, I'm sorry in advance but not really, One Bad Pun, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Shower Sex, Slightly dom!Connor if you squint, Vaginal Fingering, he just, slight possessive!Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make__Shift/pseuds/Make__Shift
Summary: After a trying morning, reader finds some solace in the therapeutic effects of a hot shower. As great as the water feels, sometimes a manual approach is better for sore muscles than just heat alone. Thankfully, one eager android from Cyberlife is there to assist.





	Water Conservation Methods

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is a one shot that was requested by one of my lovely followers on tumblr. Reader is a detective in this one with an established relationship with Connor. Though it's not related to System Instability Detected, you could put it in that verse if you felt like it. 
> 
> Sorry again it took so long to get here!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> For sternenreigen

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sensation of the warm water beating against your sore muscles was close to heaven. You'd taken a tumble in pursuit of a suspect yesterday and had managed to pull your shoulder pretty good. You'd always had tight shoulders from how you sat, but this tumble had done a number on you. Eyes closed, and head tilted back to avoid a face-full, you hummed to yourself, content to let the water roll over you in a gentle pattern.

 

A soft noise from the direction of the entrance prompted your eyes to snap open. Frozen under the spray, you waited for a moment, chest still as you held your breath out of habit. You pulled the curtain back slowly peering into the darkened locker room for a moment. After a beat or two, and upon detecting nothing further to denote the nature of the sound, you closed the curtain. At best, you figured it was probably just the ducts again, and chalked it up to your overactive, currently over-caffeinated mind.

 

Returning your attention to the task at hand, you closed your eyes while you stepped underneath the water. Delicately, you traced your hand along the wall until it stopped on a bottle, which you recognized as body wash. The scent of it filled the shower, and you took a moment to inhale deeply. A potent spice carried the fragrance, balanced by something more dark and rich. Definitely not your light and floral smelling one. No- this was decadently masculine and it sent tendrils of heat to pool in your belly. Your eyes opened as you took in the blue liquid that collected in the center of your hand.

 

It smelled all too familiar, but you struggled to place it.

 

"I see you found my soap-" He murmured.

 

You nearly jumped out of your skin at the soft sound of Connor's voice, "Jesus Christ!"

 

Said soap had splattered against your chest as your hands had flown to cover yourself, some of it spattered against your neck and chin.

 

The stream of water nearly covered the soft mirthy chuckle he gave... nearly. "Apologies, y/n I hadn't intended on startling you."

 

You rolled your eyes at him before gingerly peeling back the curtain to glare at him in mock-anger, "Why do I find that so hard to believe?" He held your challenging gaze, and you felt as naked as you were, despite the barrier of the shower curtain, "And why exactly do you have need for soap?"

 

Though you held the curtain towards you for modesty's sake, a portion of your chest remained visible to him, judging by the path of his gaze. You could feel his eyes follow a few of the blue rivulets that ran down your front, and shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

 

"Occasionally, I find myself in need of cleaning- don't believe the clean suits, a detective's work can get quite dirty."

 

Your cheeks flared at his choice of words, "a- I see..." You rubbed at your sore shoulder, the added slick of the soap allowing your hand to slide over it much easier, and you resisted the urge to lean in to the pressure.

 

"So... if you weren't intent on scaring me to death, why exactly were you loitering in the showers?"

 

Connor's hands had gone to his tie, loosening it slightly in the humid air, "It appears that you, like I, have thought a shower necessary. Seeing as you were already here, I thought it best to shower together. Cyberlife encourages being environmentally conscious at all times." he'd winked as he added the last bit.

 

You felt the telltale tingle of a blush run up your neck, "I didn't realize... are you sure you know what you're insinuating, Connor?"

 

Regarding you with a more serious air, he added, "I noticed that you'd hurt your shoulder earlier- I wanted to offer my services."

 

"What? Like a massage?" you questioned, brow raised. "Wouldn't it be better to do that I dunno- horizontally?"

 

He'd started undressing, his jacket and tie already hooked beside your clothes on the wall, "There'll be time for that... later."

 

Your eyes were blown wide as you put all the pieces into place. And as you heard the sound of his belt still in his pants hit the floor, your heart thudded in your chest. Your relationship had been... complicated for the first while since the uprising, being that it was a fragile time for everyone. And for that reason, the two of you had been fairly private and had kept things lukewarm. But this... the realization of every possible reason for him joining you in the small space of the shower, waiting as he took in your entire form... it lit a fire in your veins and made you want to throw yourself at him.

 

That being said, you managed to keep some self-control. You tried to focus on your breathing as he adjusted the curtain, gently taking the edge of it you'd been holding and pulled it back in place. You didn't need to turn around to know that he was admiring the form of you standing in front of him. You didn't need to, but you wanted to. At the light brush of his fingers against your back, you turned your chin to your shoulder, glancing up at him in a way you hoped he found demure.

 

His gaze was overt and direct in a way that you could only equate to him being singularly focused. The press of his hands against your back prompted you to lean into his touch, and the corners of his mouth twitched up ever so slightly.

 

Keeping true to his word, you felt his hands slide up to your shoulders, and in response, it sent a delicate shudder tingle up your spine. As the scent of his body wash filled the space again, you inhaled deeply. Now that you knew its owner, the flickers it had lit in your belly had turned to an inferno, and you pressed your knees together in search of some sort of meager pressure. There was something about the combination of his hands, impossibly slick with the soap, and how they applied precise pressure at just the right places that had your eyes closing. As he continued in his ministrations, you were beginning to have to fight to keep yourself silent- never more grateful that you were facing away from him. If he could see the way your face contorted when he manipulated your muscles just so, he'd never let you live it down. In an effort to remain upright, you braced yourself, placing your hands in front of you on the wall, mouth falling open as he began to knead his thumbs up along your neck.

 

Something that resembled his name broke from your lips, and you thought you heard him respond in kind. With the way you were standing now, your hips thrust towards him, he was forced to lean into you in order to reach your shoulder. In doing so, you felt the unmistakable form of his arousal against you. The two of you groaned in unison at the connection, and you felt one of his hands slide down your back to claim your hip, pulling you flush with him. With nearly all interest in the massage bleeding away at the movement of his hips and the pressure of his hands, a bloom of heat was raging within you.

 

It was certainly more than you'd experienced with him before, but like someone starved, you found it was not nearly enough.

 

Moving with gentle care as to not slip in the confined space, you turned to face him, eyes glued to his. They had always captivated you- soft dark that lent him a doe-like quality. However, now they were obsidian dark and hungry as he took you in. His hands had turned with you and they now held your soap-slickened hips. The fingers on his right hand slid against the remaining tinge of blue against your abdomen, and you felt his grip tighten. His features had changed to match the hungry look in his eyes, and you'd half a mind to ask him what he was thinking of. That is, if you weren't captivated by his naked form standing before you.

 

Even before you'd started your clandestine relationship, you'd thought of him. Fantasized about him. There was one week in particular where you'd found him the consistent subject of some very torturous, very illicit dreams. You'd wake in a sweat, limbs ensnared in the sheets, and a telltale ache in your core; the space in the bed beside you tauntingly empty.

 

However, the vision standing before you now was irrevocably different than your fantasies, and all the more captivating for it. His body was as his face- cool white with a faint undertone of blue. Markedly blue in some areas, though you tried your best not to immediately let your eyes wander south. His chest was rising quickly, and it only served to emphasize the compact mass of it. The rapid return in the junction of his pectorals into his deltoids was highly distracting- and it formed a silhouette that was mouthwatering; a harsh angle that suited his lithe build. In contrast, the almost delicate cut of his waist that you'd seen in his jacket was now sharply pronounced in his state of undress- whipcord tight as his abdominals contracted with his heavy breaths. The ratio of his surprisingly broad shoulders was in direct contrast to his hips, and it formed an exquisite taper that prompted your teeth to sink in and hold your lip fast. You tried to pull your eyes from their runaway path down the v of his hips but found your willpower failing. His length was nearly flush against his taut stomach, and it wavered slightly with the slight twitch in his hips. Unable to resist, you ventured a hand forward, taking him into a closed fist. Slick from the water and hot in your hand, you held in a groan as you felt him shudder and moan. Prompted by the sound, your eyes snapped to meet the dark of his, and you found it suddenly very hard to breathe.

 

Mercifully he thought for the both of you. His adamant grip on your hips pulled you flush against him and your mouth dropped with a strangled noise when you felt every inch of his hardness press against you. Taking advantage of your open lips, he pulled you into a searing kiss. The rivulets of water running between you only serving as a delicious lubrication and your hands couldn't stay still for more than a second. The sensation of him beneath you felt unreal; your hands slid a path down over the fine muscles of his shoulders only to have said path traced upwards with fingernails. If his mounting vocalizations were anything to go by, he was clearly enjoying this.

 

But he, like you, wanted more.

 

Hooking a hand under your knee, he pulled your leg to rest over his hip. The feel of him sliding against you, rubbing across your aching center to bump your clit was already almost too much. In the slick of the water, you were grateful for his iron grip keeping you upright. The hand you had on him was in constant motion, tracing the divots of his serratus, circling to the groove of his collarbone and over the broad plane of his chest. Your kisses were growing messier, desperate heat tracing around what you really needed. Your jaw slackened, and your head tipped back away from him as you felt his thumb press circles against your clit. Your breaths were coming heavy now, your chest meeting to press against his. The inconsistent pressure of him against your chest was teasing you- sending a thrill in pinpoint surges only to be taken away, leaving you longing. His pace was picking up, and you felt him crook his fingers within you now in addition to the pressure of his thumb. The explorations of your free hand on his chest were abandoned in search of a more stable grip on his shoulder.

 

The slide of his tongue against your neck pulled a moan from deep within you, and despite the pull of his smile against your skin, you felt your brow raise as you keened, "-god... Connor please- I'm... I'm so wet- please..."

 

You felt his breath against your neck, "Well... we are in the shower..."

 

You opened your eyes, brow falling as you were about to berate him. But the threat died in your throat when you felt him slide into you. The heat of him and the liquid friction of his hips drove you over the edge. You felt him move even as you came, and the stimulation of it all had you digging your nails into his back. You were sure the feeling of your contractions against him were taking a toll, judging by the sounds he was making. But, god were they music to your ears.

 

The sight of him clutching you to him, finding such exquisite pleasure in you, had your heart stuttering as if to match the pace of his hips. The look in his eyes was as possessive as yours, and you pulled him down to meet your lips. You could feel his artificial pulse thrum under your fingers and it lodged something deep in your chest. The broken sounds he made were calling you to join him again, though you wanted to see him through this first. Hiking your leg more securely on him, you rolled your hips against his, inner muscles squeezing against him in waves.

 

God the look on his face as you did that was priceless. The desperate grip he had you in was life affirming and you watched as the man you’d known as the definition of textbook perfection came undone.

 

"Ca- can I try something?" he begged, breathing coming in hot pants.

 

Wanting to help him fall over the edge, you nodded against his neck. You could feel your own crest rising again, and hopefully you'd be able to cross it with him. His hips stuttered in their rhythm and you felt him pull out of you. He came with your name on his lips as he spilt himself on you torso and chest. You couldn’t help but trace a finger across the liquid spattered there, and the near strangled look he gave you was indication enough of what it meant for him to see you marked by him. As you felt his breathing start to regulate, you slowly began to slide your leg down from its perch on his hip. You found, however, that his hand held it fast, and once convinced you'd keep it there, he ran a hand over the length of your thigh to the junction of your sex. At the insertion of his fingers, you felt yourself shudder, the muscles in your abdomen fluttering.

 

Connor turned you to press your back against the cool tile wall, and before you could question, you felt his hands run down your legs as he sank to kneel before you. As if he were on a mission, he wasted no time in pressing his mouth to your slit, tongue quickly teasing and wrapping around your clit. He ventured for a bit more and lightly sucked against it, and taking your firm grip in his hair as encouragement, continued in his ministrations. The wall seemed almost too slippery to stay upright against, but the strong hold of his hands bracketed your hips, and held you fast. The icy prickle of pleasure was coursing along your veins, and you knew if he kept this up, it wouldn't be long. When you felt him slide his hand down to join his mouth you let out a broken whimper, and tried to ignore how your knees started to wobble. His tongue and fingers were working in time with each other; the bridge of his nose pressed ever so rightly into your clit to be excruciatingly wonderful and prompted you to clench your thighs against him. You happened a glance down at him to see his eyebrows raised in dutiful concentration before his eyes flicked back to you. His eyes met yours, and the way he drew his tongue out of you, languid and yet full of intent before returning to lave against your clit was the most sinfully wicked thing you'd ever seen. The shudder that wracked your entire body as you came against his mouth was jarring and left you boneless. Thankfully, Connor was more attentive than most men, and rose to take you in his arms before you could slip.

 

Unsteady hands carded through his wet hair while your eyes searched the unfathomable depths of his. As you met in a gentle, lazy kiss, you registered that he'd turned the water off. It had since grown cool and though while in the throes of passion it was unnoticeable, in your now slightly more lucid state the chill was inescapable and you shivered. The quiet gurgle of the drain was the only sound in the cavernous room, save for the rasp of your slowly regulating breathing. In this silence you parted from him, hands still cradling his sharp jaw while you searched for something to say.

 

You took into consideration the hot water timer blinking angrily on the side of the shower. "So much for that water conservation..."


End file.
